From Danger comes Love
by Matt's Angel
Summary: **Added chapter 10-16**Christian's baby sister has worrked for the WCW but know she works for the WWF.Everything goes great until she tells a McMahon no.Includes The Hardyz and the NWOPlease R
1. Good Morning

Title: From Danger comes Love 

Part: (1/??)

Author: Dawn

E-mail: hardyboyz7190@aol.com

Rating: R

Content: Mention of attempted rape, abuse and violence

Distribution: Anywhere just please ask 

Characters: Dawn Reso(original character) Jeff and Matt Hardy, Jason (Jay) Reso, Adam Copeland, and Amy Dumas, Shane McMahon, Vince Mc Mahon, and Ric Flair.

Cameos: Page (DDP) , Kevin Nash , Shane Helms , Shannon Moore, and who ever else I happen to put in here. 

Genre: het

Disclaimer: I own no one. Everyone owns themselves..

Summary: Dawn Reso Jay's baby sister has worked for the WCW but know she works for the WWF. Everything goes great until she tells a McMahon no .Pretty soon her life goes spiraling down ward when she meets up with some on from there past 

~*~

Part 1

~~~~  
I set here and watch her sleep. It's been a week she's been here and today were going to see her brother to tell him why she hasn't contacted him in that period of time. I know he's been asking about here for sometime now. Matter of fact everyone's been asking about her. I hear it from her brother's best friend. It was him who told us to come here. We just couldn't go back to an arena until we knew it was safe and tonight it will be because Vince doesn't own the whole company anymore he owns half thanks to Ric Flair. It was her brother's best friend who called us last night and told us the news. Hell we haven't even watched WWF for the past week since it was him who put these blue, purple, and black marks on her. He will pay that SOB will pay and pay tonight. I see her stirring in her sleep god how beautiful she is even through the bruises and now healing busted lip.

//Good Morning Beautiful, how was your night?   
Mine was wonderful with you by my side   
And when I opened my eyes and see your sweet face   
It's a good morning beautiful day //  


I wake up seeing him looking at me. Why? I'm ugly thanks to my attacker. Matter of fact I would probably be dead if it wasn't for him and Adam coming to help me. They were both my savors that night. I can still hear him yelling, screaming at me.

'Your no good'

'Your a slut'

'Your a whore'

'You'll never find anyone that will love you as I do'

'You will join me or else'

'I don't know how I put up with you'

As I remember all those things he said to me I look down in shame. Thinking he was probably right, but then I feel a gently tug at my chin urging me to look at him. He smiles.

"You know all those things he said to you. He's wrong."

"Yeah with your help I know now how wrong he was"

"Come here"

He gently puts his arms around me embracing me and gently squeezing out all the doubt I've had. Then he pulls back and I see it there in his eyes he wants me to trust him. Doesn't he understand that I do? That I always have.

  
//I couldn't see the light,   
I didn't know day from night   
And I had no reason to care,   
but since you've came along   
I can face the dawn,   
'cause I know you'll be there//   


I look over at her. She's so sweet, innocent, shy .She always has but, now because of Shane, he's put two more description's to her I see it in her eyes terror and fear.

"So you ready to go see your brother". 

She looks up at me and finally after a week she smiles. I may have helped her but she has also helped me too.

  
//Good Morning Beautiful, how was your night?   
Mine was wonderful with you by my side   
And when I opened my eyes and see your sweet face   
It's a good morning beautiful day/ /  
  
//I never worry if it's raining outside   
'Cause in here with you girl, the sun always shines //  


I look at him as I pull a stray strand of his blond hair out of his eyes. I'm surprised at how soft his hair is with the way he color's it just about every color of the rainbow. I think about what everyone's told me to stay away from him, they tell me he's strange and crazy. But the one I hate worst of all is he's stupid. All this they would say behind his back, God how could people be so cruel. He's not any of these things. He's an artist, a poet, he's so caring of other people and most of all he's loveable. I've seen all of these things in this past week alone .One thing remains so strange to me. He's let Adam and my brother in he's of course let his brother Matt and Amy in, but why me. Was it because I'm his best friend's sister or was it more. I guess I'll never know. All I can say is I'm Glad I'm here.

  
//Good Morning Beautiful, how was your night?   
Mine was wonderful with you by my side   
And when I opened my eyes and see your sweet face   
It's a good morning beautiful day //


	2. First Kiss

Part 2

~~~~~

We arrive at the arena he turned to look at me. I can tell something's on his mind, but what.

"Dawn"

"Yes, Jeff"

"There's something I've wanted to do to you since I first saw you."

It wasn't who said those words, but what he said that made me jump for the car door. He reached over to me not in an evil way that Shane would have done but in a soft caring way.

"Dawn, honey it's not like that. I'm not like him. We've slept in the same bed for nearly a week and in that time I haven't even tried anything have I."

I shamelessly looked down and shook my head no. He looked up at me and lifted my chin up to look in his emerald green eyes.

"Beautiful I want you to look at me when I tell you this. Beautiful what you're thinking I won't do. I'm not like him I won't do that I will wait until you feel ready. But I just want to kiss you to show you how much I love you can I do that.

I am shocked I could tell he felt something for me but love .I shook my head yes. He gently placed his hands on both sides of my bruised face and pulled me to him. He gently kissed my lips then he lingered there for a few more minutes before gently deepening the kiss, tasting my tongue with his own. I did the same and felt loved .He pulled away and saw that a single tear was rolling off my cheek.

"Beautiful you ok I didn't hurt you did I."

"No ,No it's not that, it's just.... I...."

"Beautiful tell me tell me what's in your heart. What's there?"

"Jeff, I love you."

He gently wiped away the tears with his thumbs and said" Beautiful I love you too, always and for eternity. Now you ready to go find your brother."

"Yes, He needs to know why I haven't seen him or talked to him to protect him from McMahon."

"I know. Come on let's go. Here put these on."

He hands his pair of sunglasses to wear to cover the bruises around my eyes. I walk over to Jeff and through my hands around his waist We walk in the arena and we see Amy and Matt in a corner talking .I snuggle up closer to Jeff and cover my face as best as I can with my strawberry blonde hair.

"Hey Amy, Matt where's Jay ", Jeff said.

"Well it's about time you showed up do you know the past week all the McMahon's have been looking for you two. You better be glad that Shane's the only one who's hereon and don't even say hi to your own brother who has been scared to death that your dead or something. No the first thing you do when you walk in is ask where's Jay. And what's that smile for.

"MATT, calm down look there's something I can't explain to you right now I have to talk to Jay right now."

"I know why the McMahon's are looking for us.", I said.

Jeff looked down at me. He knew what I was about to do he said "Are you sure"

"Yes Jeff I have to tell my side of this. Besides everyone will find out eventually.

Amy said," Jeff what's going on Jeff there's something you're not telling us."

I slowly peel myself away from Jeff. I remove the sunglasses. I look up at Matt and Amy .I can see the shock and anger coming to both of their faces. I see Adam running up to me he grabbed me.

"Dawn Honey you ok I mean I haven't seen you since that night. I've been so worried about you."

"Yes I'm fine. How's Jay?"

"He's fine just about to climb the walls wondering how his baby sister is."

"Adam could you take me to him please. I really need to see him."

"Sure shortcake if it's fine with Jeff."

"Yeah go on well be there in a minute I need to find Flair and see if he can set a little warm up match for Shane and my self."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	3. Seeing Big Brother

Part 3

~~~~~

I kissed him and told him I loved him. Then walked off with Adam in search for Jay. We walked in one of the locker rooms and there my brother was. We were always close growing up. He was my hero I wanted to do every thing he wanted to do when were younger. If he wanted to join the boy scouts. I the girl scouts. Him junior baseball team me little league softball. When he joined the WWF I went to a WCW. Now we are as close as we have ever been if that's possible. That's the reason I left without telling him because I knew McMahon would find out and not only hurt me but, him as well All my life He has protected me. Know I guess I have done the same for him. Adam put his finger to his mouth to give me a signal to stay quiet.

"Hey Jay".

"Yeah what is it Copeland", Jay said with his backed turned.

"There's someone here to see you ."

"Well who ever it is tell them I'm not interested."

"Oh for this person Jay you will"

"Adam what kinda joke are you pulling I'm NOT in the mood".   
"Jay", I said.

Jay immediately stopped tying his boot and turned around to see his baby sister hugging tightly to Adam. I ran towards Jay. As I reached Jay I began to weep Uncontrollably his arms and pulled my head to bury myself in is neck.

"Dawn, little bit what's wrong. I've been so worried about you. Why haven't you called me?"

"Because, *sniffling* I...I...didn't...want him to hurt you ...as ...he ...has ...me."

"Wait a minute that has hurt you ", he pulled me away from him and sees what I'm talking about "Dawn who did this to you ." 

As he puts his hand's on gently on my cheek gently wiping away the tears with his thumbs he said," Dawn tell me now who did this to you."

"Shane..."

"Helms...I'll kill him." Jay said as he began to walk off but I grabbed his wrist," No Jay wrong Shane. Not Helms."

"Well the only other Shane there is.... Is....NO..... NO....NOT."

I shook my head and said," Yes".

"Not Shane McMahon".

I reached for Jay as Matt, Jeff, Amy, and Ric enter the room .I hear Jay asking why no one told him what was going on. I looked up and said that the reason I didn't want him to knowwas becouse of McMahon.

"Dawn tell us what exactly happen". Ric said.

"Well, one night Shane came up to my hotel room. He said he wanted me back in WCW before

Survivor Series. The only reason I could think of was that he wanted me there incase one of the five did jump and I could be a mole and find who it was well I flat out told him no because I wanted to say where I was. I was wanting to say here with you Jay. But he got really mad and through me up against a wall a couple of times and the next thing I was out."

"Then Jeff and I ",Adam said," were coming up to watch a movie with her that night and we came in front of her door and it was crack open a bit we walked in and found Shane over Dawn hitting her and god know what else to her. I turned to Jeff and told him to get her out of there."

"I took her to my hotel room and when Adam came back we decided that I would take her off until things got better around here."

Ric was slowly figuring out what had to be done. He set it up that Shane HAD to have a handicap match against these 4 guys with Amy as a special guest referee.  



	4. Trouble agian

Part 4   
~~~~~  
Later on that night, Jay, Adam, Amy, Matt, and Jeff had gotten ready for there match while I stayed behind with Ric for some reason Jeff wanted me to stay far away from Shane. I didn't have any problems as I had some strange feelings that something bad was going to happen. I watched as Adam, Matt, Jeff made there way down the ring. Then as jay made his way out to the ring I heard the door fly open and the lights went out. I was so scared that I screamed and then I was being pulled out of the dark room.  
Back in the ring:  
  
" Matt I've got a funny feeling about this. I mean leaving Dawn in the back alone.", I told him.  
" Jeff calm down she's safe, Flair is with her."  
"Yeah I know but something just feels wrong. Like something is going to happen beyond my control."  
  
Adam and Jay had finally made their way in the ring. I have to admit that Ric had a good idea of bringing Edge and Christian together even if it's only for one night. Maybe it will show the writers in the back how much the fans want them back together.  
Suddenly I'm pulled out of my thoughts when I hear a woman screaming. I look up the ramp way and I see Ric staggering out to the ring. Jay and I look at each other then up at the Titan Tron and we confirm our worst fears. The woman screaming isn't just any woman screaming it's Dawn, MY DAWN. We all fun frantically out of the ring up the ramp and was about to go through the curtain when we hear him.  
  
"Oh there you guy. You thought you were going to beat the crap out of me huh. Well it looks as if I BEAT you to the punch. Come on Bella we have a meeting with destiny ."  
"JEFF JAY ADAM MATT HELP ME PLEASE ", I hear her scream.  
  
At that moment I'm flying through the curtain. Thanking god was in a smaller arena when I reach the limo. I see her up a head with that @$$hole holding her back. Shane looks in my eyes and he sees the anger. He throws her in like a child would do to a toy it no longer wants to play with and he hop's in the limo and races off. I again gather all my strength and rush off after the black limo. Then I see a head popping out of the roof of the limo he smiles.  
  
" YOU WANT HER HARDY.... HAHAHAHAHA BELLA IS RIGHT WHERE SHE NEEDS TO BE...YOU'LL NEVER SEE HER AGIAN"  
  
He goes into this evil trademark McMahon laughter. I can still hear her screaming for help as the limo turns the corner. I stop momentarily to catch my breath as Jay, Adam, Matt, and Amy come up beside me.  
  
" Jeff ", I hear Jay say.  
I look at him and say; "we'll find her, OK".  
" There was something strange about him though.", Matt said   
"Yeah like why was he calling her Bella?" , Adam said  
"Guys there is something besides Shane just wanting her to joining the alliance.", Amy said  
" Yeah but who knows what or where he's taken my baby sister", Jay said  
  
I think for a moment. Then it hit's me. I make a mad dash back into the arena.  
  
" JEFF, JEFF WHERE ARE YOU GOING ", I hear Matt yelling.  
" I'M GOING TO PAY THE BILLION-DOLLAR PRINCESS, DADDY'S LITTLE GIRL, A LITTLE VISIT".  



	5. Trying to find out what Shane ment by Be...

Part 5  
~~~~~  
I'm tossed into the limo looking back at Jeff and everyone else I'm so scared right now all I can do is cry. Sure in the ring I can fight with the best of them but, some how someway Shane has broken through to my weakness. I'm stopped from my thinking as I feel his hand on my thigh slowly moving up. 

"Bella , you just wait there is someone very important waiting to see you again." 

'BELLA' oh sh!t there is only one person ever who has called me Bella. No he can't..........not.........no not .......oh god someone please help me. 

"Shane no you can't .......not him.....you have no idea. Why?"  
"Because I want to teach you a lesson for not joining me when you should of Bella."  
"D@mn it don't call me that MY NAME IS DAWN and you know it."  
"Oh , I know why you don't like that name it's because of him isn't it "  
I started to cry I could of sworn I could of gotten away from him when I left WCW, "Yes Shane please you don't understand. He's crazy. He'll kill me is that what you want me dead."  
"NO I want you to suffer the consequences of your actions."  
"Shane what is Vince going to say ?" I blurted out as my last resort  
He leaps over on top of me sending me on my back against the door of the limo and gives me a evil smirk and said, "Who do you think arranged all of this? My father wants them all in the federation and he won't come with out you and him together .If you resist you know what will happen to ALL of your friends and your dear brother Jay don't you "  
"Y.... Y.... Yes you will make them and me pay".  
"Right on so just give it up and let everyone come out of this in one piece with out harm." 

I look at Shane he knows they all have me trapped. I can't let anyone get hurt on my behalf. I do the only thing I know I must do. I nod my head shamelessly in agreement as he smiles and laughs that cocky laugh once more.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"JEFF, JEFF", I hear Matt calling me, "Remember Shane is or was the only McMahon here."  
"Sh!t", I say.   
"Why don't we call the police it was obviously a kidnapping? ", Amy said.  
"Oh yeah right Amy and have the McMahon's say it's not real that it was all apart of the show AND the cops put us in jail for FRAUD. Think Amy that's why Adam and I had to get her out away from Shane by our self in the first place."  
"Sorry Jeff I was...."  
"Amy look I'm sorry I shouldn't have snapped at you you were only trying to help."  
"Well what do we do now?" Adam said.   
"It's obvious we can't go to any McMahon for help and Flair is gone to the hospital .So now what?", Jay said  
" I have a clue mean about this Bella person", Matt said  
"What ", all of us said.  
"Jeff do you remember a while back when Shane and Shannon first started WCW."  
"Yeah and"  
"Well Shannon was talking about how he know this girl that he wanted us to see and mention her to McMahon. Remember"  
"Yeah Yeah Shane said her character name was Isabella could...."  
"It be the same one", He continued, "There's only one way to find out".  
"Well at least we all have a start ." Amy said.  
"Yeah each one of us split up and find anyone from WCW that is still left and find out who was with her and what happened to her in WCW." 

Jay and I had went one way as Adam and Matt went the other and Amy went to the woman's locker room. We all wanted answers and answers was what we were going to get. Jay and I searched everywhere high and low but we weren't able to find a soul .Jay and I had set on a shipping crate and try to figure out what to do next. 

"Jeff", Jay said   
"Yeah Jay"  
"Can I ask you a question?"  
I knew what it was,"Yeah sure"  
"What is the relationship between you and my sister? I mean every since you and her came back you two seem close before you would hardly even say one word to her but know..."  
"Jay you're my best friend so I won't lie to you ."  
"Thanks" he said  
"First I just did this to help her because of the fact that she is your sister but over this past week I have actually grown to love her and I think she has me too and Jay I promise I won't stop until we find her."  
"Jeff I can tell you two do love each other when we were in the locker room earlier she had this look that I could tell she does love you, BUT do me one favor."  
"Yeah anything, Jay"  
"Don't stop or tell her you don't love her anymore if she does one small insignificant thing you think is wrong" 

It was obvious what Jay was talking about .When Dawn joined WCW Jay had told her To wait that WWF may offer her a contract soon. Dawn said that she had to take that chance for WCW in case WWF didn't offer her a contract and that basically started a war between the two. Jay wouldn't talk to anyone about it .Heck none of us but Adam even knew he even had a sister until she showed up in the WWF out of the blue. 

I was brought out of my thoughts when Jay was pulling on my arm. 

" What Jay?"  
" Look at the end of the hall ,Jeff" 

I turned to look and there was DDP. Dawn had always mentioned how they were close in WCW. Jay and I looked at each other and ran to Page. 

" Page", Jay said, "we both really need to talk to you about my sister Dawn and WCW."  
"Hey , Jay . Jeff right".  
"Yeah ", I said  
"What's up you asked about Dawn right?"  
"Yeah", Jay said.  
"Well we are having a big problem with Shane Mc Mahon. Earlier he took Dawn against her will and....."  
"What? Why are you here when you need to be out there looking for her?"  
"Page", Jay said, "calm down he ran off and we have no idea where to look ,but we have a clue and we really need your help "  
"Ok I'll see what I can do. What is it?" he said  
Jay continued," As Shane was driving off he yelled at us that if we ever wanted to see Bella again good luck. Who is this Bella and what does it have to do with my sister?" 

When Jay said Bella Page's face went pale as if all the blood drained out from him. This isn't good. Something is wrong terribly wrong. What has Shane forced Dawn into. 

Tbc??

If I get enough reviews. So please be kind and tell me what you think. 


	6. Dawn/Bella's meeting with the past

Part 6  
~~~~~

"Shit", Page said ,"Are you sure it was BELLA and not ISABELLA?"  
"Yeah, it was Bella", I said ," Why?"  
"Look there is big trouble ahead and I say it's going to put Dawn right in the center of it all. She's with............"  
"Page your on in 3 minutes", Ben the stage manager said.  
" Look I know your worried but if I don't go Mc Mahon will...."  
"PAGE YOUR ON", Ben hallared   
"Yeah sure ", Jay said, "Just be sure to meet us in the Hardy's locker room."  
"Sure", Page said.  
"Hey Page", I said, "One quick question."  
"Yeah."  
"Is she in danger?"  
"Jeff Jay", Ben said, "Leave Page alone until after his match you both know how McMahon is about his show". 

Jay and I watched as Page ran off in the other direction. We looked at each other nodded and headed the other direction towards Matt and my dressing room .All we can do is wait but will Dawn be able to wait.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
As Shane and I arrived at a hotel on the outskirts of town called Wingate Hotel the limo stops suddenly. He turned to me and some how he's accomplished again what he's wanted he's terrified me I don't know how much more I can take of this .As I'm pulled from the limo the same way I was tossed in. Against my will. I 'm brought up to room number 45. Shane reaches up to knock. 

" Shane please don't do this? ", I beg, " do you know what they will do to me? Don't you think you have done enough damage?"  
"NO", He growls, " you should have joined the Alliance when I asked you to. Then Flair wouldn't have taken half of what would have rightfully been mine. Know look at who holds my half of the Federation. You did all of this. It's solely your fault." 

I hear the hotel room door jerk open. 

"It's a bought time Shane they were about to leave."  
"Sorry Dad we had a couple of small problems."  
"Well well well Vince it looks as though you lived up to your end of the deal and yes I will join you to help end what this stupid son and your daughter did. Just let me make a few phone calls and we will be all back together."  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOO", I screamed as Shane held on to me tighter.  
"Bella , my sweet ", he said, "long time no see huh."  
"Please Kevin leave me alone. I don't belong to you ."  
"Oh but you do you do "  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
" Damn it Matt did you hear what Page said?"I say as we follow Adam and Jay in our car, "The NWO "  
"Yeah I heard I also heard some of the things they did to her. I'm surprised the poor girl was still sane."  
"She's tough but I really don't know how tough she will be Shane took a lot out of her"  
"Where are they going now", Matt said. 

Adam, Amy, Jay, Matt and myself were all knocked out of our hotel rooms when we didn't make check-in time at our hotel because we all were out looking until the wee ours of the night searching everywhere from bars to airports looking for any sign of Dawn. Trish had told Amy she could stay with her because the desk clerk had found out that there was another hotel just on the outside of town that had one extra room with two beds. 

"Wingate hotel", Matt said   
"HUH", I said  
"That's where Adam and Jay have just pulled up at ."  
" Yeah what room number was it again?"  
"Um I think 46. Why?"  
"Just wondering", I said  
" Look Jeff well find her don't worry she can't be that far."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tbc??

Dawn


	7. What's going on next door?

Part 7  
~~~~~ 

" Thank you Kevin you won't regret it just as soon as tomorrow morning our plans will be set in motion for that good for nothing Flair to be knocked out of the WWF the easy way or the hard way " Vince said as he was walking out.  
"Oh don't worry I will stick to my end of our bargain now that you have brought a very important piece of our deal."  
"And YOU my dear you better pray that someone comes and helps you by the way this guy has been talking your going to need it. Pray and pray hard ." 

As Kevin said his good byes to Vince I turn around and walk towards the middle of the room holding myself as best as I can hope he has not been drinking. When he drinks he becomes a violent drunk and he swings at the first thing he comes in contact with and back through the years it usually was me. I look over at the nightstand and see a half-empty bottle of Jack Danlies. 

"Well you know Vince has informed me of your little were a bouts of the past week you were apparently with a certain fellow Superstar weren't you and you know better than to lie to me you tramp you slept with him didn't you "  
I knew it was none of his business but I also know if I didn't answer him what kind of torture I would be put through. The last time he said I was lying I was put in the hospital for a broken arm 3-cracked ribs and a bruised ankle. 

"I never slept with him Kevin never. He only helped me get away from Shane because what he did to me." 

The next thing I remember was a sharp stinging to the left side of my face from the back of his hand connecting to it and I was on the cold unforgiving floor. 

"Get up and get up now don't you pull that poor innocent act on me you did sleep with that rainbow freak. "  
I couldn't take it any more I pulled my self off of the floor and looked up at him dead in the eye and hit him as hard as I could ,"DON'T YOU EVER TALK ABOUT JEFF HARDY LIKE THAT HE IS A BETTER MAN THAN YOU WILL EVER BE."  
Then he said with a look that he was going to kill me ," OH YOU WANT TO MAKE IT ROUGH I CAN MAKE IT ROUGHER THAN EVER BEFORE DAWN BELLA WHO EVER THE HELL YOU ARE . YOUR GOING TO LEARN TO NEVER EVER HIT ME AGIAN.YOU ARE THE WORE I THOUGHT YOU WAS SLEEPING WITH THAT FREAK OF A HARDY." 

The next thing I knew I was hit on my left temple as the room suddenly started spinning 

"J e f f", was the last thing I said as blackness came over me.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"Jeff don't worry well get up early in the morning to look for her again.", Matt said   
"I can't help it Matt I'm worried about her .What would you do if it was Amy instead. You wouldn't stop until you find her would you "  
"I never thought about it that way Jeffro I'm sorry just what exactly happened while you two were gone that whole week any way. You have never acted this way over another woman your entire life. Is this because of Beth?"  
"Matt she ####ing slept with my best friend. Just because Shannon was in town a lot more to see her."  
"Is that why you are falling for Dawn because she is around you more."  
"No Matt. Dawn's different from all the others in the back everywhere for that matter. Everyone sees me in the back as a freak just because I rather to dress different from others. Then the fans see me as Jeff Hardy the WWF superstar the dare devil of the WWF, and even you Matt my on brother you just see me as that your younger brother or your tag team partner in the ring. Dawn's different she see's me as Jeff Hardy nothing flashy nothing glamorous nothing but me. When everyone in the back would tell her to stay away from me she didn't Matt. After every match she would come to check on me."  
"I did that", Matt said   
" Yeah but soon as the doctor would arrive you would leave Matt."  
" And I guess she wouldn't "  
"No, She .........."  
"DON'T YOU EVER TALK ABOUT JEFF HARDY LIKE THAT HE IS A BETTER MAN THAN YOU WILL EVER BE." , We heard from what Matt and I thought was the next room.  
"What was that?" I said 

Jay and Adam came running in from the balcony. 

"Did you hear that?", Jay said.  
"Yeah", Matt said   
"What was that? Jay and I were on the balcony and it sounded rough over there.", Adam said.  
Then we heard something else, " OH YOU WANT TO MAKE IT ROUGH I CAN MAKE IT ROUGHER THAN EVER BEFORE DAWN BELLA WHO EVER THE HELL YOU ARE. YOUR GOING TO LEARN TO NEVER EVER HIT ME AGIAN.YOU ARE THE WORE I THOUGHT YOU WAS SLEEPING WITH THAT FREAK OF A HARDY".  
"Bella", Jay said  
"DAWN", we all said in unison 

We all ran towards our hotel room into the hall and listened at the door trying to figure out just how many of them were in there, but since there was no more screaming coming from inside. Then we hear a loud bang like a gun shot .We charge the door forcing it open with all our might bringing the door off its hinges. Finally we enter the room and the scene before me makes me sick to my core.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Tbc??

Dawn


	8. Someone else want's Dawn out of Jeff's l...

PART 8  
~~~~~~ 

We have been sitting out here in the waiting room for what seems like hours with no word from Dawn or about that asshole Kevin. I wanted to leave him there to die in his own blood or Dawn whose ever it was there was just so much everywhere that we couldn't tell who it belonged to .As I look down at my hands I don't know to be happy because its Kevin's or to cry and ask why this happened to her. 

"Jeff", I hear I look up hoping its Dawn but its not it's Amy and Trish crying.  
"Have you heard anything?" , Trish asks   
"No, I don't even know if it was her that got shot ", I sit down with my head in my hands," I should of known that she was right next door. I shouldn't have stopped looking for her, I should have just brought her out to the ring with me, and I should have never come back. I put her in danger."  
"Jeff none of this is your fault you had no idea what was going on in Shane's mind nobody did.", Amy said.  
"That's were your wrong Amy I heard Shane talking to someone in the hall that night he went to her hotel room. I heard his exact words." 

  
**FLASHBACK** 

"Hey I'm going to get a bottle of water you guys want anything."  
"Yeah Bro can you bring me back one ", Matt asked   
"Yeah sure be back in a minute" 

As Jeff is walking down the hall to fetch 3 bottles of water knowing that Amy would flip out if he didn't bring her one she would grip. He was suddenly brought out of his thoughts by what sounded like a discussion 

"Tell me you aren't serious Shane you're really going to threaten Jay's little sister into joining us", Andrew (Test) said.  
"Yes tonight she will ...well lets just say that if she doesn't there will be hell to pay."  
"Well would you like some help to tame the little kitten I have always wanted a piece of her but, every time I would get so close to her Jay or Adam would need her for something."  
"Well after I get through to her you my dear friend can have anything that's left." 

After a few more minutes Shane and Andrew walked towards the ring where everyone was practicing before that nights show. Jeff knew what he had to do he had to find Adam or Jay really quick but, every time he would get the time to someone would stop him from the production crew or Matt. 

***END FLASHBACK*** 

"And later that night I finally found Adam and we both headed from the bar", I finish telling them.  
"Jeff who all know this. ", Amy said.  
"Well Adam and me of course Dawn and now the both of you ,and you have to promise you won't tell a soul no one I promised Dawn I wouldn't".  
"OK I promise I won't", Amy said.  
"Trish"  
"Ok ok I won't tell soul all right geez you tell one person she likes them and you get known as the locker room gossip"  
"Yeah but you knew her and Amy were friends and you just told her that to try to bring a wedge between them. Matt knew but he never acted on it. He wasn't going to hoping she would just go on you did that to hurt her."  
" I DID THAT TO HELP HER."  
" YOU DID THAT TO HURT HER."  
" Oh I did well when are you going to tell her that your just going to use her to mend your broken heart then dump her like everyone else you have been with from Beth till now."  
" You have no idea what your talking about I LOVE HER DAMN IT."  
"Come on Trish you brought me here why don't you leave ok and thanks for the use of your room." 

As Trish left there was a doctor that came in the waiting room. 

"Mr. Reso ", the doctor said   
"Yes, That's me", Jay said as he walked over to the doctor.  
" I have the information on a Mrs. Dawn Reso"  
"Yes that's my sister what the hell is going on it's been like hours."  
"She's fine well as can be expected. The blood wasn't her's but the other man's. She has several broken bones and ribs a sever black eye and a concussion ."  
"Can we see her"?  
"Yeah but one at a time then I suggest you return in the morning during visiting hours"  
"Thank - You doctor but one question what about the other man.", I ask   
"I'm sorry but he didn't make it the bullet hit to close to his heart. Apparently he died instantly."  
"Again thank you Doctor. ", Jay said. 

MEANWHILE OUTSIDE THE HOSPITAL: 

"She made it and Kevin didn't. Know what are we going to do with out Kevin were all screw."  
"No listen to me she only knows that Shane, Kevin, and I knew. She doesn't know that you're involved ."  
"Yeah but Vince know what do I do Jeff just basically through me out of the hospital."  
"All right Trish I'll come down there my self to handle this but you better be praying that she doesn't wake-up before I get there and says it was all my doing. If she does our deal is off you got me."  
"Yes sir. I want Jeff and you will deliver him to me won't you "  
"Yes as I promised Trish as I promised , but remember if this gets messed up your on your on.."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

tbc??


	9. The Threat

Part 9

~~~~~

Outside the Hospital:

A sleek black limo pulled up. Trish looked at the limo knowing instantly who it belonged to. Having known the owner up close and very personally. Vince stepped out of the limo and adjusted his coat and instantly spied the voluptuous blonde. Knowing well that she had just as much on line with the younger Reso than he did. His was to keep Dawn's mouth shut about him being involved in the whole plot with Nash. One McMahon almost got sent to jail for it but thanks to him he is safely hid away in some part of the world. Trish's is her love for the younger Hardy. That love however belongs to Dawn. That he thought will soon be fixed.

"Trish, what's going on?". Vince said.

"There about to let them in. She hasn't woken up yet.", Trish said 

"And no body has been in the room yet".

"No sir."

"Perfect"

As Trish looked on, Vince motioned for the limo driver to reopen the door. Out came two cops.

"Trish these two cops work for me. They are here to give a little message to Dawn as soon as she wakes up. You two go on get to work now"

" Um Vince what are they going to do ?"

" Trust me Trish. Watch and your Jeff will be coming to you in a mere few days."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jay and I look at each other as the doctor walked away. Which one do you let in. The one that loved her since the day she was born or the one that has loved her for a mere few days. 

"Jeff you go in " Jay said

"No Jay your her brother you deserve to go in."

"I don't think so"

Out from no where we saw two cops heading our way. I have a bad feeling about this. A very bad feeling about this.

"I think neither of you will be going in there until we have a talk with her first." , The smaller of the two said .

" Who are you ?", Jay asked 

" Where cops sir, this is detective Morris and I'm Detective Thomas were here to investigate the murder of Kevin Nash."

"MURDER'' everyone screamed

"She didn't MURDER anyone it was self defense. That asshole kidnapped her." I said.

" Well sir that asshole as you call it is dead and the only clue we have is that your friend in there and her finger prints are all over the gun were just doing our job." Detective Thomas said.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I slowly woke up looking around as best as I could. Then I notice the outline of a man standing over me. I must be in the hotel room still.

"Get away from me Kevin. Leave me lone please", I said as I'm screaming and hitting as he holds me down.

"Shhhh... Calm down Dawn your safe your in the hospital .I'm not Kevin I'm Doctor Conally"

"Safe.....Hospital ....", I repeat as the words finally hit me and my vision comes clearer, " What? How? Who found me and brought me here?"

" I believe your brother and a few of his friends they have been here for hrs. waiting for information on 

you"

"Where are they?", I asked

"Well they are being told they can't come in until the cops come in first"

"Cops."

Just then the door to the hospital room came open and in walked two cops.

"I guess I'll be going I have other pations to see "

The doctor left as the shorter of the two came over in my direction.

"Dawn Reso."

"Yes", I said as the taller one shut the door and locked it.

"Anyone coming", he motioned to the taller one.

"Nope there still sitting out there."

"Good, now for you. We work for Vince and he wants us to relay a message for you ."

"V....V....Vince ....McMahon....."

"Yes, and he said if you don't agree to it the threat about everyone out there in that waiting room won't have a wrestling career for much longer if you get my point."

"I just shook my head in agreement."

"Good now Vince said that he wants you to keep your mouth shut that he was behind the whole Kevin Nash plan and the other get rid of Jeff Hardy,"

I was shocked. Why him? Why me?

"If you don't he won't have a career anymore and neither will your brother or his other friends out there. Is that what you want. Would you wreather be with him with an injured miserable for the rest of his life Jeff Hardy or would you wreather see him with a full un-injured life ahead of him the choiceis yours dear."

After a few minutes of silence they left.Now what do I do?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tbc??

Dawn


	10. What actually happened in the hotel room

Part 10  
~~~~~~  
The doctors and nurses soon came and moved me into my own private room and had told me that my brother, boyfriend, and others would be up in a few minutes. They then pulled the curtain as I was left with the thoughts of Vince 


	11. Selling her soul.

Part 11  
~~~~~~  
  
" Come on guy 


	12. 2 months later draft night

  
Part 12  
~~~~~~  
  
**2 Months Later: Draft Night**  
  
  
Dawn's ribs and all of her bruises had healed, but one that she thought would never heal, her heart. Every once in a while she had cried wanting to feel his embrace, around her small frame to feel how much they loved each other but, he had another in his bed , Trish Stratus followed by many other Divas willing but he could never follow through his heart couldn't let him he still loved Dawn. Jay and Adam were the only people who would talk to her. It wasn't that Amy and Matt were mad at her but they felt like they but they felt like they had to respect Jeff during all of this. She didn't mind , she actually understood .  
  
What made the whole thing worst was that Vince was still messing with her and everyone she cared about lives . Dawn was pushed back to Heat or Jakked / Metal tapings. Jay had went from one of the best to being told acting like a 2-year old having temper tantrums in the middle of a match. He was being humiliated. Oh sure Adam was getting a push, but also getting pummeled by Regal. Then there was Matt , Amy , and Jeff. Amy for starters wasn't getting much of a push she deserved . Then Matt and Jeff were getting torn apart from some newcomer Brock Lasner. That nigh she couldn't take it anymore. Dawn went to the one person who she knew could help her.  
  
"Look I need your help here." , She said to the blonde, "Damn it Ric I have to be Raw or I'm stuck being Vince's puppet for the rest of my career or possibly life."  
" Darlin I know what you talking about , but you must understand. I have to pick from the big guys first. You have to understand there is a lot at stake here."  
" Yeah, I do Ric just please keep a opened mind please."  
" Dawn , you have only told me that Vince and you made some sort of an agreement. What exactly were the details?"  
"Everything"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" Come on Jeff.", Matt said, "Tonight's a big night. We can't be late for this one."  
" Matt come on ease up on him. All of us are nervous about what's going down tonight ," Amy said, "What If you and I end up on two different shows or worst yet. What if you and Jeff end up on two different shows Jeff on Raw or Smackdown and you on the other. Besides you know what is really wrong with him"  
"Yeah he misses her._*sigh*_ Amy I just don't understand how they have broken up so quickly. We know he still loves her and by the way Jay and Adam talk she still loves him. Why won't they tell each other?"  
"I don't' know Matt but I'm going down stairs to see Molly. I'll meet you at the car."  
  
As Matt was watching Amy leave and was waiting for Jeff to get out of the bathroom it hit him. If he couldn't get through one he could try the other.  
  
"Hey Jeff."  
"What Matt ? I'm kind of busy here."  
" Look can you and Amy get a ride with Shane."  
" Yeah , I guess but why ?", Jeff said as he came out and saw that he was alone.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tbc??


	13. Matt finds out the truth.

Part 13  
~~~~~~  
" Ric, So you see why I must not go on Smackdown."  
  
Ric had convinced Dawn that the only way he could have her join his roster was that he tell her everything that Vince had done to her. So she had and told him everything to him being apart of the whole Kevin Nash deal to the threat Vince had told her.  
  
"Dawn honey your looking at this from a whole different way."  
Dawn was confused she said ," Huh? How?"  
" Dawn he doesn't hold a thing over you much le......"  
  
Just then Matt barged into Ric's office.  
  
"Matt Hardy what's the meaning of this. You coming in here with out even knocking."  
"Ric , I'm sorry , but I must talk to Dawn alone please."  
" Ok but you better be happy that I have to make a phone call to Linda. Dawn I'm going to try to help and hopefully everything will be straighten out before Raw. I'll leave you two alone now."  
"Thanks." Matt said.  
" Matt, what is it? Is it Jeff? Did something happen to him?"  
"Dawn..... yes it's about Jeff."  
"What? What happen ? Is he hurt ? Is he ok ? What happened Matt?"  
" Dawn. He's heartbroken. Every since you left him he's been miserable."  
" Oh yeah I'm sure he is. Matt Why don't you go tell this to Trish , Terri , or heck even Stacy."  
"Because they aren't the one that broke his heart you are."  
" Oh please Matt you can't possibly be serious "  
" Dawn I am _*sigh* _He's not the same Jeff he use to be. He's been drinking him self till he can't walk straight. He has also quit everything he use to do his writing his motorbike's everything. You've even seen how he is in the ring. He's just not himself any more not even around me.", Matt said," It's like a piece of him is gone. You took that piece Dawn . Why have you did this to...."  
" **STOP MATT JUST STOP**", Dawn screamed sobbing.  
"Dawn , I'm not until I understand **WHY YOU DID THIS**. Obviously you still love him or you wouldn't be crying. So, tell me why did you do this? "  
"Matt .... I didn't...."  
"The hell you did. Jeff told me what you said "  
"Matt you don't know the whole story and neither does Jeff. Nobody does but me and now Ric and......never mind."  
"No who else knows . Maybe if I can't get it from you then I can get it from them. If you loved or still love my brother as much as you say then **WHY THE HELL DID YOU BRAKE** **UP WITH HIM**."  
"Matt you won't understand , OK. Just drop it."  
"He still loves you Dawn your killing him just ......  
"It was Vince Matt . **IT WAS VINCE**." She said sobbing as everything she had been holding in just melted out of her as she slowly kneeled down to the cold unforgiving floor.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tbc??  



	14. Matt finds out more.

Part 14  
~~~~~~  
  
Matt looked at her shocked. He thought it was anything else. Truth now out he slightly understood ,but fully no. How could their boss come in between her and his brother's personal lives?   
  
" Dawn tell me."  
" I ...I...can't ."  
" Apparently you have had it rougher than I thought a lot rougher"  
  
He went over to where she was kneeled down on the floor. He gently kneeled down to her level and helped her up. They walked over to the couch in Ric's office.  
  
" You still love him don't you ."  
"W...W...With all my heart."  
"Well , what was it then." Matt said as he sat down beside her he reached down and grasped her hand with his on , " Help me understand what happened ? Maybe I can help if I understand."  
  
She nodded her head as she told her tale of what happened .  
  
" I have no clue where to begin " , She said.  
" Well, try from the beginning."  
  
She took a deep breath and told her tale of those 2 days of hell 2 months ago. When she finished she looked up at Matt.  
  
" So I took the only route that was given to me."  
" Dawn I still don't understand. Why didn't you tell someone before now, Jay or Jeff or heck even Kurt Angle, anyone. How could you keep this bottled up inside you for so long."  
" Simple Matt you know how Vince gets when he doesn't get his way . I couldn't take that threat just being words. I had to do what I had to do ."  
  
At that moment there was a knock on the door. It was Ben the stage manger.   
  
" Hey guys Ric has called a emergency meeting in the ring and by my watch it started 10 minutes ago."  
" Matt said , " Ok were coming just give us a minute , k"  
" Yeah sure", Ben said.  
  
  
As soon as Ben left Matt turned towards Dawn.  
  
" Dawn I want you to know if there is anything at all I can help you with or if you simply need someone to talk to no matter what time it is I'll be there ,k"  
  
Dawn shook her head in agreement and hugged Matt. Then they walked out towards the ring. When they got there they noticed that not only was Ric, Jeff , Amy , Jay , and Adam was there but also Vince and Linda.  
  
" Matt I thought Linda was in Stanford at the WWE headquarters. What is she doing here?."  
" I don't know let's go find out ."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tbc??  



	15. Everyone finds out the truth thanks to R...

  
Part 15  
~~~~~~  
  
As Dawn and Matt made there way towards the ring they heard some of the conversation.  
  
" ....and that 


	16. Another unwelcomed meeting.

Part 16  
~~~~~~  
As Dawn was pulled in an isolated corner she was wondering how in the world she was going to get through these next few minutes. 

" Ok were alone Jeff. What is it?", She said.  
" Why didn't you tell me about Vince said to you and that it was him who came between us."  
" Because Jeff. Did you hear ANYthing that Ric Said out there. Vince threatened me with Matt, Amy, Adam, Jay and you. Like I told Matt, you know that when Vince is threatened in any way that the threats he makes happens. I care too much about them to much for anything to happen to them."  
" Ok but what about me. What about us."  
" I.... I still love you Jeff and I hope there is a slight chance that there still can be an us . 

They both were silent for the next few minutes. 

" Jeff look I'm sorry I didn't tell you but he said if he ever found out I told anyone well......you know." 

Dawn was distracted by three guys coming her way. Each with the very distinctive nWo shirts. 

" Jeff , um .....Jeff ", she said as she pointed in there direction. 

Jeff turned around and saw that Scott Hall, Sean Waltman (X-Pac), and Paul Wright ( The Big Show) heading there way .With Jeff wanting to find a isolated corner where they could talk alone, they were trapped. 

" Well, well, well, Scott man look what we have here the girl that murdered and lied about Kev along with her rainbow freak."  
" Hey I never lied about Kevin and Jeff is not a freak if anyone is you are."  
" Why you little ....", Sean said as he reached for her but it just pushed her and Jeff back further in the corner by Jeff .  
" I swear Waltman if you lay a hand on her your ass is mine you understand .", Jeff said  
" Enough ", Scott said as Sean backed off , " Listen all we want to do is talk to her that's all."  
" Well go ahead because if you think your going to talk to her alone your wrong."  
" Fine. Whatever. Girl do you know what you've done you have killed our leader, you killed my best friend, you killed someone I thought of as a brother you will pay dearly for your actions."  
" What is going on here?" 

All of them turned there attention behind Scott, Sean, and Paul to find Linda. everyone new in the back that yes Vince was the boss but, Linda was the law because of the strong ties with the board. 

" I suggest you three get prepared for your matches there coming up soon."  
Scott turned towards Dawn and Jeff so that they only heard what he was about to say, " This isn't over . You better watch your back girl."  
" Oh and what do you think your going to do." Jeff said  
" Watch an see . Just watch and see."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Meanwhile in the Hardy's locker room : 

Matt and Amy were joined with Jay and Adam. Each one was wondering what was going on with Jeff and Dawn. Not having heard form them in the past hour or so and Raw starting in a matter of minutes ,they were worried. Not knowing where they had gone or what they were doing.  
Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Matt got up from where he was sitting at and opened the door to find the one blond Canadian he did not want to see right know. 

" What do you want Trish?"  
" Um is Jeff in I really need to talk to him."  
" No he's not Trish", Matt said as he was about to shut the door.  
" Well, um.... Could you please tell me where he is? It's really important."  
" Look, we all know what you did? So, does Jeff."  
" What are you talking about?"  
" The next time you plan on forming a conspiracy plan to get anybody don't involve Vince and for your information Jeff doesn't want anything to do with you."  
" What ? Why ?"  
" Because he is with Dawn. They are trying to get there relationship ,that I might add you broke, back together." 

Matt then slammed the door and went were he was sitting before still worried for his younger sibling. 

Outside in the hall: 

Trish placed a protective hand over her lower abdomen. 

" Oh he doesn't want anything to do with me does he well we will see about that won't we. Don't worry baby by the time your here you will have a daddy."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Author's note:

I'm sorry it took m,e so long to get back but with my computer having trouble and life getting in the way I promise to have more for you all soon 

Thanks for the feed back 

Hugs,

Dawn


End file.
